1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for displaying information and, more particularly, to information displaying devices that are especially adapted for being directly supported by the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the years a number of types of devices have been invented for displaying information in an outdoor environment wherein the information display device is directly supported by the ground. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,018 discloses a device for marking the position of a golf ball on a golf course. This device includes a semicircular device that partially surrounds a golf ball without the device penetrating into the ground. Without having a ground-penetrating portion, this device is susceptible to being lifted off of the ground surface by a gust of wind. In this respect, it would be desirable if an information display device were provided for marking a golf ball on a course which included a ground-penetrating portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,338 discloses a multipurpose golf game utensil that includes two ground-penetrating portions and includes components designed for serving as a stand for a golf club. Two off-set horizontal rods are covered with frictional material to aid in the support of a golf club. A horizontal bar is also provided for scraping the surface of a club to remove dirt from the club. Although this device has a number of useful purposes, it does not serve as a marker for a golf ball. Moreover, to create sufficient stability for supporting a golf club, this device has two spike members. Therefore, two holes must be made in the golf course each time this device is used. Moreover, because two spikes are present, placement and removal of the two spikes in the ground require either a directly vertical or rocking direction of inserting or removing force. A rocking motion, especially, may do considerable damage to a golf course surface. Less damage would result if a spinning motion could be employed with a ground-penetrating spike. However, one cannot simply spin this device around on a ground-penetrating spike for insertion and removal of the spike from the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,512 discloses a location marking stake that includes a hollow ground-penetrating portion and an information-bearing portion that is comprised of a roll of a narrow strip of sheet metal that is housed in the hollow ground-penetrating portion and removed therefrom by grasping a pulling a free end of the narrow strip. Because the ground-penetrating portion must house the rolled up strip, it must be relatively large in diameter. As a consequence, when penetrating the ground, it must displace a considerable volume of soil and may do considerable damage to the soil. In this respect, it would be desirable if an information display device were provided which did not include a hollow ground-penetrating housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,157 discloses a signpost support bracket that includes L-shaped ground brackets that receive separate and distinct ground-penetrating spikes that are driven into the ground. Two spikes are used, one for each of two legs of the sign. As stated above, two ground-penetrating spikes do not permit a spinning action to be employed with a spike. Moreover, with the use of separate and distinct spikes, there is always the possibility that the spikes can be separated from the sign when the sign is in storage, and the spikes can be lost or misplaced. In this respect, it would be desirable if an information display device were provided which included a ground-penetrating spike that is integrated into the structure of the information display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,179 may be of interest for its disclosure of a combination identification tag and holding apparatus for golf tees. The identification tag portion includes advertising indicia and a transparent cover.
Still other features would be desirable in a ground-penetrating marker apparatus. For example, it would be desirable for a ground-penetrating marker apparatus to be adapted to readily receive a separate and distinct card upon which identifying indicia or information can be written. Furthermore, it would be desirable for a ground-penetrating marker apparatus to provide protection for the information-bearing card against rain. Often, during the course of a golf game, one may desire to record specific information on a sheet of paper or the like. To do so, one needs a writing implement, such as a pencil. Often, however, one forgets to carry a writing implement, and must do without. To overcome this problem, it would be desirable if a ground-penetrating marker apparatus were provided with a holder for a writing implement so that a writing implement is readily available.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use ground-penetrating marker devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a ground-penetrating marker apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides an information display device for marking a golf ball on a course which includes a ground-penetrating portion; (2) does not require making two holes in the ground each time the ground-penetrating marker apparatus is used; (3) does not require a rocking motion for inserting or removing the apparatus from the ground; (4) permits use of a spinning motion to be employed with a ground-penetrating spike for inserting or removing the spike from the ground; (5) does not include a hollow ground-penetrating housing; (6) includes a ground-penetrating spike that is integrated into the structure of the information display device; (7) is adapted to readily receive a separate and distinct card upon which identifying indicia or information can be written; (8) provides protection for the information-bearing card against rain; and (9) provides a holder for a writing implement so that a writing implement is readily available. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique ground-penetrating marker apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.